


Experimentation in Sexuality

by aoigensou



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Other, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from the kink meme: Larry Butz: not as straight as he thinks he is.  Includes creative use of a Samurai Dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation in Sexuality

Larry had always been girl crazy, for as long as he could remember. He used to chase the girls in pigtails on the playground while Phoenix and Edgeworth watched him at a safe distance so that they wouldn't be slapped along with their crazy friend when the girls finally got sick of it. He would compose crappy sonnets in high school to get girls to go with him to the dances, only to have them leave him alone by the third song. He would date models and actresses, even though they always left him in the end.  
  
Larry certainly tried hard to be good with women.  
  
Maybe a little _too_ hard.  
  
He was thinking these thoughts one cold January day as he was forlornly running the Samurai Dogs stand by Gourd Lake. There weren't any customers, so he had nothing better to do than to heat his hands over the steam rising from the product he was trying to sell.  
  
Maybe, he wasn't really into girls. Maybe he just didn't want to be honest with himself about the fact that he might have had a crush on his best friend Nick. Even if the thought of Nick naked made him vaguely ill. But that could be the denial! Maybe he really did want Nick!  
  
Of course, it didn't help that he had recently been dumped by the latest in a string of models. These thoughts could all be due to being on the rebound. He could have sworn that he saw Nick making eyes at him the other day. And he had to admit, the thought of not being alone at night was tempting.  
  
Maybe just for a movie marathon, though.  
  
Because Larry wasn't gay.  
  
...Was he?  
  
His eyes lingering on one of the Samurai Dogs, he had a thought. There was a way that he could find out if he was gay, right? And the Dog was just the right size and shape for a beginner... Right?  
  
Picking up the hotdog with a pair of tongs, Larry waved it around until it cooled to a passable body temperature. With a glance around to make sure that there were still no potential customers around, he put the "back in ten minutes" sign up and walked nonchalantly to the back of the stand.  
  
Ten minutes later, he returned, looking slightly traumatized.  
  
Nope, not gay.


End file.
